


A Quick One - Unfinished

by untilthenextencore



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Class Differences, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, Kissing, Passion, Power Dynamics, Public Sex, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Victorian Attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilthenextencore/pseuds/untilthenextencore





	A Quick One - Unfinished

Backstory:

This is another blurb from a different saga I had in mind & wrote with my friend. 

“The Kashmir Saga”. 

The Led Zeppelin lads are near immortal vamps - Kashmirites they’re called due to their being tied to a mystical organization called “The Order of Kashmir” - that have either inherited or are yet to inherit titles & peerages. 

(Ex. For Jimmy, he would be Lord Heston. As that is Jimmy’s birthplace.)

At this point Bonzo - who later will come into a title from a relative as Lord Clewer - is a driver & carriage / stablemaster for Wolverhampton Manor led by Lord Percival Anthony Cain aka Lord Wolverhampton & his young upstart nephew Lord Kidderminster / Count K, Robert Anthony Plant. Lord Cain has taken in a young girl in order to prepare her for debut, Morganna Mair Seren. As he does his best to prep the spirited miss for debut, with all his obligations he is unaware of the romance that blossoms between her & his nephew, Robert.

The romance is consummated during a trip to Wales that Robert takes her on without Lord Anthony but with his blessing, “for fresh air”. Bonzo drives them there along with her Lady’s maid Maria. After the consummation however, a rather shocking occurrence between Bonzo, Maria & Morganna along with the knowledge that budding romance or not, Robert is still sowing his wild oats elsewhere lead Morganna to start some sowing of her own. Starting with our lad from Clewer, Mr. John Henry Bonham himself!

As ever I am constantly editing & because of that, the unusual AU & short & sudden stop I beg your forgiveness.

…

On a cool moonlit night just when dusk is setting in, Morganna found herself wandering the grounds of Wolverhampton Manor with a shawl around her shoulders. She had just returned from a trip to Wales with Kidderminster & his coachman & driver “Bonzo” & her maid “Maria”. While there she & Count K as she called him quickly got lost in a world of pleasure - a world he initiated her in - a world that he took no small pleasure in guiding her through once she was initiated.

While there she was stunned to find that she & Count K apparently weren’t the only ones who had that idea either. For while there she was taking another of her twighlight time walks, she came across Bonzo & Maria out in the garden beneath a tree. Bonzo was sitting with his back against the tree with Maria on top of him, straddling him, riding him while still in her white and black simple dirndl dress. Her hips rocked over his with Bonzo’s large hands cradling her hips. She could hear every gasp from Maria & every grunt from Bonzo as they rang into the night air. Maria with her back to Morganna was none the wiser. But Bonzo - as Maria folded forward to rest her head on Bonzo’s right shoulder as she rode - caught sight of Morganna. His eyes flew wide before crinkling at the corners as he grinned & began moving Maria’s hips to move on his in such a way as to cause Maria to moan louder at which point his grin turned into chuckling. And at that point Morganna scurried off along her way.

But still…

She could not shake the image from her mind…

Nor could she help but look at her Maria & K’s Bonzo in a whole new way. Maria was none the wiser. But Bonzo she caught regarding her with the odd heated stare. It shocked her. It embarrassed her.

Most of all though…

It intrigued her…

It intrigued her so much so that on this cool night back at Wolverhampton Manor she found that her typically meandering footsteps on this evening walk of hers led her where else but to Bonzo’s front door of sorts, the stables. As coachman, footman he was very well versed in the handling of horses & as such was often found tending to them making him some sort of stablemaster as well. He had started out as stable boy once upon a time so it wasn’t all too unusual for him.

And naturally where else could one expect to find an ex stable boy, now coachman, footman & stablemaster of sorts but the stables? He was there with his back turned to her, hauling bags of feed to one corner & tidying up the hay bales when he heard her footsteps. Stopping suddenly he turned to regard the petite strawberry blonde with a curious look that soon morphed into a warm smile accented with a bow. “Good evening, my lady. To what do I owe this pleasure? Ah!” Then seeing her eyes flicker to the reins hung on the wall & saddle draped nearby & his smile then morphed into a teasing grin similar to the one he had that night in Wales. “Fancy a ride, my lady?”

Seeing her struck silent save for the slight gasp & sudden blush fireworking across her face he laughed heartily. He then wiped his brow with the back of his hand, reaching over to a nearby bucket & grabbing ahold of the ladle within, nodded in her direction. “Excuse me, ma'am.” He then took a good swig of the well water wiping his mouth with the same hand he had used to wipe his sweat.

Morganna then responded to this by handing him a handkerchief. “Here. Use this instead.” Bonzo was a bit stunned. He felt his cheeks burn now - warming not only due to the candlelight - a light wash of pink coloring them. He accepted the handkerchief with a mumbled. “Thanks. Thank you very much, Lady Morganna.”

He then used it to blot his sweat dry, trying not to get lost in the heady smell of her perfume. Powdery & sweet but not cloying & overpowering. He had caught faint whiffs of it before, both in passing & having scented traces of it on her lady’s maid Maria. Now he was getting closer to it than he ever had before.

And he was about to get closer still…

For as he mopped his brow again, dabbing at his temples, Morganna reached out & cupped his burning cheek stunning him still. He watched her carefully as her thumb traced his lips, wiping off traces of lingering well water & sweat from his lips & the edge of his moustache. An electric current ran through the both of them, making them go hot & cold. Bonzo ran hot with unmitigated WANT as she made the bold gesture. Meanwhile Morganna felt a chill of uncertainty as she made the bold gesture.

In a split second however she had her answer as Bonzo himself threw caution to the wind, wrapping his arms around her smaller, slight frame & fusing his mouth to hers making her drop her shawl, it fluttering to the ground in a pool at their feet.

As she wrapped her arms as best as she could around his broad shoulders she found herself easily falling into line in this new encounter with this new man. His kiss was different than Robert’s. Just as commanding & passionate. But his was a different kind of passion. Deeper set. Earthier. Raw. Blazing hot. Vs Robert who was more dreamy & languid amidst more volcanic eruptions when he just could not or would not hold himself back from her. There was also the fact that Bonzo unlike Kidderminster had a full moustache that grazed her upper lip making her giggle. “Mmmm… Tickles…”

Which led to him chuckling as he parted from her. “Aye, milady. The way ye affect me. What am I gonna do with you?”

Morganna shrugged at this question looking down at her feet momentarily as she contemplated it before lifting her eyes to meet his, fixing him with an earnest, innocent gaze as she asked in return. “What do you want to do with me, John?”

His eyes remained on hers, a gaze so hot & piercing it nearly made her knees buckle, holding her in desirous thrall. He leaned forward kissing his way along her neck to just below her ear, letting his answer fall from his lips & onto her skin.

“Taste you, my lady …” With that he dropped to his knees onto the dusty, hay-strewn floor, his strong hands pressing her hips to the wall behind her, nuzzling her through her skirt, taking in the softness of her evening’s dress, breathing in more of her innocuously heady perfume, sighing deeply with each press of his face against her.

With a teasing smile, he slid his hands from hip to hem, gathering the silkiness in his fingers & slowly lifting, revealing her porcelain-skinned legs, & finally, her wispy, delicate pantalettes, crafted from breaths of thin satin & lace. The sight getting the better of him, he pressed his face to them, breathing deeply, kissing her softly through them.

Morganna shivered as his lips trailed along her neck & even more at the words traced hot against her skin. She gasped as he fell to his knees. Her hands came gently over his as he braced her hips. They slid up his strong arms & shoulders, coming to sift through his hair as he nuzzled her. She smiled softly, teasing him as his locks wound around her fingers. “Is this what you do with Maria now?”

The next sound out of her mouth however was yet another soft gasp as he revealed her nearly sheer pantalettes. She then found herself purring as she felt him nuzzle her, the fleeting yet repeating contact of his lips on her most tender flesh making her hips tilt slightly to meet him. The lace at the small little opening growing damp as her wetness began to slick her lips, dripping onto the fabric & even through the fabric & slit onto the hay strewn ground.

In between biting her lip in anticipation Morganna questioned the older man. “Mmmm, John… Do you really enjoy my scent so much?… Do you really intend to taste me?… Do you really want to?… How long have you wanted to? I must admit, John… I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind since that night in Wales…”

“Mmm… Maybe… Depends on how she comes to me usually… Depends what we’re in the mood for.” In the soft light of the barn he could just make out the sight of her growing wetness on the front of her pantalettes, slowly pressing his tongue to it & licking softly. He couldn’t hold back his growl at the tease of both her scent & taste, wanting more of each, wanting to drown in it until dawn. One hand kept her skirts up as he let the fingers of the other caress the dainty opening of her pantalettes, slickness collecting on his fingertips, pressing firmly & feeling more droplets trickling over his fingers.

“I surely do, Lady Morganna… As much of you as you’ll let me. Mmm… Is this how you felt when you caught us that night in Wales? Surprised me a fair bit when you didn’t run away…” Again his gaze met hers, just as hot & piercing as before. His lips curved in a lustful grin, mouth ever so slightly shiny with her wetness.

Her eyelids began to flutter as she lifted her hips more, a low moan escaping her lips at the feel of his tongue. “Mmmm… So that wasn’t your 1st time with her? Thought not…” She then gave a faint giggle as she ran her fingers through his hair, petting him. “Why would I run?… I have no fear of you… I trust you, John… I trust you… Mmmm… Your moustache still tickles me… I like it though… I’ve never been tickled like this before… And your lips feel like absolute bliss… Like a dream… Like I’m in a dream that I never want to wake from…” She then brought one hand to help hold her skirts up as the other remained in his hair, cradling the back of his head & continuing to pet him.

Morganna’s cheeks burned with a fierce blush as she made the shy request. “Take me there, John… Take me to that dreamland… Let’s go together… To paradise… And stay as long as we can tonight… As long as possible… In a dream from which neither of us will want to wake… In such a rapture together that neither of us will want to leave… Perhaps then this might not be our only time… We could meet again… That is… If you’d like it to be, John…” She met his eyes hesitantly, biting her lip again as she offered herself to him.

“Hardly! Far more to your lady’s maid than meets the eye indeed… She’s a wild, hungry one… Damn near insatiable some nights…” The feel of her hips moving to his mouth, of her warm flesh so near his lips, his waiting mouth drove him mad, his trousers feeling as though they’d rip right through from how much he wanted her - how much he’d been craving her since Wales!

All of that, combined with the coquettish innocence, the nearly-chaste teasing of her words …

His mind raced with a thousand & one desires, torn between wanting to spoil her like the beauty she was, & wanting to introduce her to the same wild, rough pleasures he enjoyed with Maria.

But no. She was a delicate, innocent maiden. In time, if she wished, he would show her the pleasures of more earthy, uninhibited interludes.

All things in time.

But for now…

“As you wish, Lady Morganna… Just lead me as you so desire.” At that he slipped his thumbs beneath the soaked opening in her pantalettes, spreading them & her open, tongue diving into her for the very first time. He groaned against her, nearly overcome by her taste, the soft scents of sex & perfume enveloping every bit of his senses. He lapped eagerly at her, taking her in like the ripest & juiciest of summer fruits, sweetness trickling down his sweat-slicked neck, her sighs & gasps turning his groans & sighs to moans & growls.

His mouth was relentless, tongue questing & searching every inch of her sweetness, unable to get enough. She reminded him of the darkest of honey mead, her taste & scent, the hot trickles of her rolling down his neck. Without realising, he pressed one hand against the front of his trousers, trying to quell the throbbing as best he could. If she wanted more tonight, she could have it. But he would not push or twist her into anything but this if she so wished.

To show her this, he gazed up at her, lips wrapping tight around her clit, tongue flicking in time with each suck until he slipped them free with a sharp pop.

“More, my lady? Or did you just crave a small taste tonight? Something to warm you on your walk back?”

~Fin for now~


End file.
